Scepticism
by yongie13
Summary: Setiap kali Yesung mendekati yeoja maupun namja, Ryeowook selalu saja mengacaukan keinginan namja tampan itu/ Namun semua itu ada alasannya/ Sampai saat Ryeowook berbohong dan Yesung tidak mempercayainya lagi/ apa yang akan kau lakukan saat dia jujur dan benar-benar jatuh sakit? /Mencintainya?/ YeWook/BxB/OneShoot. you can follow me 'anitaMT0201'


**Tittle: ****Scepticism**

**Oneshoot**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**All word centre have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

* * *

Intro: Setiap kali Yesung mendekati yeoja maupun namja, Ryeowook selalu saja mengacaukan keinginan namja tampan itu. Namun semua itu ada alasannya. Sampai saat Ryeowook berbohong dan Yesung tidak mempercayainya lagi. apa yang akan kau lakukan saat dia jujur dan benar-benar jatuh sakit? Mencintainya? Next…

* * *

**Star story!**

_Mutiara yang indah dan begitu berkilau._

_Ada di dalam kerang yang berada di laut terdalam._

_Cinta itu tumbuh begitu saja seperti mutiara indah itu. Tumbuh tanpa mengenal tempat._

Langit biru terlihat begitu indah dengan goresan awan lembut. Angin bertiup dengan suhu yang hangat membuat helaian surai madu seorang _namja_ manis tertiup begitu lembut. Bulir keringatnya terlihat berkilau karena sinar matahari pada tubuh putih bersihnya.

"_Hyung_!" teriakan suara tenornya membuat seorang _namja_ tak jauh darinya berbalik dan balas melambaikan tangan. Tidak lupa juga sebuah senyuman yang begitu menawan.

"Yesung-_hyung_! _Kajja_!" _namja_ manis itu meneriakkan nama _namja_ tampan itu membuatnya berjalan mendekat setelah berpamitan pada lawan bicaranya.

Taman kota yang begitu sepi karena terik matahari yang begitu panas tidak membuat senyum diwajah Yesung luntur. _Namja_ tampan itu semakin cepat berjalan mendekati _namja_ manis yang sejak tadi terlihat kesal saat ia berbicara dengan _yeoja_.

"Tunggulah sebentar Wookie-yah, kau lihat _yeoja_ itu begitu cantik? Apa dia cocok dnegan _hyung_?"

"_Ani!"_ _namja_ manis yang dipanggil Wook-_ie _tersebut melipat kedua tanganya dan mengembungkan kedua pipi chubby-nya membuat Yesung menariknya agar menghadap kembali padanya.

"_Wae_? Dia itu dari jurusan Seni film. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Mwo? Aku tidak satu jurusan dengannya _hyung-ie_, bagaimana bisa aku mengenalnya?" tanya pemilik suara tenor dengan nama Ryeowook tersebut pada Yesung.

"Yahhh padahal _hyung_ berharap kau mengenalnya," helaan kecewa tersebut disusul dengan langkah pelan yang meninggalkan Ryeowook.

_'Hyung meninggalkan aku! Kau lupa aku disini? Lima belas menit aku menunggu untuk makan siangku dan kau kini pergi begitu saja,' _ maki Ryeowook dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Bukankah tadi kau meminta _hyung_ untuk cepat agar menemanimu makan siang?"

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya kesal dan mulai melangkah dengan menghentakkan kakinya.

"Ckckckck _dongsaeng_ nakal! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab _hyung_ lagi?"

"_Hyung_ mulai tidak memperhatikan aku lagi."

Walau pelan namun suara lembut itu masih bisa didengar oleh Yesung.

"_Mwo_? Tapi bukankah _hyung_ selalu memperhatikanmu sejak kau datang ke panti asuhan tepat hari itu."

Yesung yang mulai merasa Ryeowook akan marah mulai menggoda _namja_ manis itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

_**.**_

_Believe me more. I promise to always love you._

_flashback_

Seorang _namja_ kecil dengan wajah tampannya masih setia memperhatikan seorang _namja_ manis dengan mata sedikit memerah setelah menangis dan ukuran tubuh _namja_ manis itu lebih kecil darinya. Sebuah boneka jerapah dipeluknya dan sebuah ransel kemerahan berada di punggungnya.

_"Kenapa kau menangis? Siapa namamu?"_ sapaan pertama _namja_ tampan itu membuat _namja_ kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya bingung namun dengan ekspresi yang begitu lucu.

"Kim Ryeowook. Mulai saat ini margamu adalah Kim, kau bagian dari panti asuhan ini." perkenalan dari pemilik panti asuhan menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ tampan itu.

Saat itu, saat beberapa tahun lalu Ryeowook yang baru saja tiba di panti asuhan langsung disambut dengan kebaikan Yesung. Sejak beberapa tahun lalu ia menyukai Yesung. Memiliki seorang ayah yang meninggal karena kecelakaan dan seorang ibu yang meninggal karena sakit jantung membuat Ryeowook berakhir di panti asuhan hanya sampai ketika Yesung mulai kuliah dan bekerja sampai _namja_ tampan itu menduduki jabatan top manager.

Yesung begitu menyayangi Ryeowook membuatnya ingin selalu menjaga _namja_ manis itu, merawatnya dan membiayai semua keperluannya.

_Kepingan masa lalu yang begitu pahit itu sedikit terasa indah dengan sentuhan kebaikan. _

_Cinta itu?_

_Siapa yang tahu tentang apa saja unsur didalamnya._

_Flashback end._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

_**.**_

Ryeowook menatap kesal pada Yesung yang akhir-akhir ini mulai sering mendekati _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ yang berstatus uke. Saat ini keduanya sedang ada di hypermart.

"_Hyung_!" sekali lagi teriakan Ryeowook membuat Yesung berbalik dan mendapati tatapan kesal _namja_ manis yang ditinggalkannya di dalam mobil milik mereka.

"_Nuguya_?" tanya _yeoja_ yang sedang berbicang dengan Yesung.

"Ryeowook-_ie_, dia tinggal dirumahku," jelas Yesung merasa tidak enak pada _yeoja_ itu.

_"Hyung! Kenapa lama? Aku lapar."_

_S_ebuah pesan singkat membuat Yesung segera membawa cemilan yang dibelinya dan berpamitan pada _yeoja_ yang dikenalnya di kantornya beberapa hari lalu.

"_Mianhae_…" maaf Yesung membuat Ryeowook menarik kantong belanjaan Yesung.

"Makanlah, bukankah kau begitu lapar?" Yesung sedikit bertanya karena lima belas menit sejak ia menjalankan mobilnya Ryeowook tak kunjung membuka cemilannya.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"_Mwo_? Yaishhh kenapa kau suka sekali seperti ini wook-_ie_?" pertanyaan Yesung tak dijawab oleh Ryeowook karena _namja_ manis itu segera turun setelah Yesung menghentikan mobilnya di halaman rumah mereka.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

_**.**_

**Yesung pov**

_"Hyung dimana? Jemput aku di kampusku!"_

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Ryeowook membuatku menatap Jung-ssi yang baru saja kuajak untuk makan siang hari ini. Padahal tadi pagi dia sendiri yang menolak untuk kujemput saat kubilang ingin menemui _yeoja_ yang beberapa hari lalu bertemu denganku dan berasal dari jurusan seni. Namun setelah kukabari aku akan makan siang dengan Jung-_ssi_, teman kerjaku ia langsung memintaku menjemputnya.

"_Oppa_? Kau terlalu memanjakan Ryeowook-_ie_."

Satu ucapan Jung-_ssi_ membuatku sedikit bertanya. Apa benar aku terlalu memanjakannya? Aku hanya ingin membagi kebahagiaan kepada _namja_ manis itu. Sejak bertemu dengan Ryeowook aku berjanji tidak akan membuatnya sedih seperti pertama melihatnya dulu.

Degh

Kuhentikan laju mobilku saat Ryeowook kembali mengirimiku pesan dan mengatakan aku harus menjemputnya di _Life café_ yang tidak jauh dari kampusnya. Anak itu suka sekali mengubah jadwal sesuka hatinya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ begitu lama?" pertayaan yang selalu dilontarkannya tiap hari padaku.

"_Mianhae_,,, _hyung_ harus menemui Jung-ssi untuk meminta maaf karena tidak jadi makan siang dengannya."

"Kenapa harus meminta maaf? _Hyung_ 'kan tidak melakukan kesalahan?" ketusnya kemudian menyeruput cappucino yang dipesannya.

"_Hyung_ jelas melakukan kesalahan Ryeowook-ie dan nanti malam kau makan malam sendirian ya? _Hyung_ akan makan malam diluar," jelasku membuat Ryeowook menatapku tidak suka.

"_Mwo_?"

Plak

"_Appo_~~~" rintih Ryeowook pelan saat kutepuk kepalanya pelan dengan sumpit setelah ia berteriak.

"Jangan halangi _hyung_ _arraseo_? _Hyung_ ingin menyatakan perasaan _hyung_ pada Jung-ssi." ucapku final. Namun kulihat wajah kecewanya karena segera kembali mengunyah makanan yang dipesannya.

_'ada apa dengan anak ini?'_ batinku sedikit merasa bersalah

**Yesung pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

_**.**_

Yesung mengenakan pakaian rapinya dan duduk berdua dengan teman kantornya yang juga menggunakan dress yang begitu indah. Suasana malam membuat Yesung semakin berteriak senang didalam hatinya.

_'cantik,' _batin Yesung begitu senang.

_Promise You, kimiwo omotte_

_bokuwa ikiruyo tsunagatteiru _

_kokoroto kokorokara_

_Promise You, tsutaetainowa tada_

_aishiteru chikauyo eienno kakerawo_

__Promise You ~KRY_

Yesung meminta izin untuk mengangkat panggilan Ryeowook yang baru saja masuk disaat ia baru saja akan mengatakan perasaannya pada _yeoja_ cantik didepannya saat ini.

_"Hyung dimana?! Sakit hyung~~~ appo~~~"_

_"Mwo? Arraseo_… _hyung_ akan segera pulang." teriakan sakit Ryeowook dari sebrang membuat Yesung begitu panik dan segera menutup panggilannya.

"_Mainhae_ Jung-ssi, kau harus pulang sendirian. Aku harus pulang, sepertinya Ryeowook-ie kesakitan," pinta _namja_ tampan itu meninggalkan _yeoja_ cantik itu sendirian.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

_**.**_

_Jangan berfikir bodoh disaat kau melihatnya kembali._

_Bukankah karang dilaut bisa menghilang karena terjangan ombak?_

_Untukmu disana,_

_Ketika aku telah tiada, apa kau akan mengingatku?_

_Saat aku memintamu? Apa kau akan memberikan dirimu padamu?_

_Untuk terakhir kalinya saja. jangan katakan itu, aku mohon padamu._

_Hidupku seperti daun kering yang begitu rapuh ketika terinjak dan terhembus angin._

Prang

"M-mwo? _Hyung_? Akhirnya kau kembali."

Ryeowook segera memeluk Yesung yang kini berdiri didepannya dan tidak mempedulikan lemparan kunci mobil Yesung karena kesal melihat Ryeowook yang ternyata tidak sedang sakit dan _namja_ manis itu sibuk dengan acara TV-nya.

"Kau tidak sakit?"

"_Anio_… aku sehat _hyung_," cengiran Ryeowook membuat Yesung mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga siku meja melukai lengan Ryeowook.

"Akhhh… hy-_hyung_? _Waeyo?"_ suaranya sedikit tertahan karena ini pertama kalinya Yesung melakuka hal seperti itu kepadanya.

"Cukup Wook-_ie_! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa melihat _hyung_ bahagia bersama _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ lain? _Hyung_ sudah menuruti semua permintaanmu! Apapun itu! Kau selalu saja menipu _hyung_ ketika _hyung_ tinggal selangkah lagi! benar kata Jung-ssi, _hyung_ terlalu memanjakanmu, sekarang kau kembali ke kamarmu! Jangan ganggu _hyung_ lagi sebelum kau sadar kebodohanmu ini!"

Teriakan Yesung berakhir dan _namja_ tampan itu berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih memandang Yesung tidak percaya.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook dengan suara paraunya.

"Hiks… padahal dulu _hyung_ akan begitu panik ketika ada luka kecil di tubuhku. Sekarang _hyung_ membuat luka dan _hyung_ pergi begitu saja. apa _hyung_ tidak memperhatikan aku lagi?" suaranya begitu lirih karena ketidakpercayaan Ryeowook pada apa yang baru saja dilakukan Yesung padanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

_**.**_

Kejadian itu berlalu begitu saja selama dua hari, Yesung benar-benar tidak peduli pada Ryeowook dan ponselnya dimatikan. _Namja_ tampan itu ingin mendengar permintaan maaf Ryeowook. Ia tidak akan bicara dengan _namja_ manis itu sebelum Ryeowook meminta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan mengulangi semuanya lagi. Kalaupun bicara hanya seperlunya saja.

Ryeowook baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya dan langkahnya segera terhenti ketika menatap Yesung dengan pakaian yang begitu rapi. _Namja_ tampan itu akan pergi kerja seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"_Hyung_ mau kemana sepagi ini?" dengan sedikit keberanian Ryeowook bertanya pada Yesung.

"_Hyung_ ada _meeting._ Sarapan dan makan siang saja sendiri. _Hyung_ akan makan siang dengan Miyoung-_ie_ hari ini."

"Hy-_hyung_… datanglah ke sungai dekat panti asuhan sore ini, aku akan menunggu _hyung_."

Ryeowook sedikit berteriak saat Yesung menuruni tangga. Sangat bisa didengar Yesung sengan jelas namun _namja_ tampan itu tidak menjawab permintaan Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

_**.**_

_Hati yang begitu lembut dengan sentuhan cinta bisa membuatmu lupa akan satu hal._

_Dimana itu? Siapakah itu? Bagaimana semua itu terjadi?_

_Jaga dia seperti kau bisa mejaga janjimu._

Malam hari yang begitu indah dengan sentuhan lembutnya alunan musik membuat Yesung merasa harinya sedikit lebih indah walau ia masih sedikit marah dengan Ryeowook.

"Miyoung-ie? Apa kau suka makan malamnya?" tanya Yesung membuat _yeoja_ cantik didepannya saat ini tersipu malu.

_Promise You, kimiwo omotte_

_bokuwa ikiruyo tsunagatteiru _

_kokoroto kokorokara_

_Promise You, tsutaetainowa tada_

_aishiteru chikauyo eienno kakerawo_

__Promise You ~KRY_

"Yaishhh…" Yesung sedikit kesal saat ponselnya berdering dan memperlihatkan panggilan dari Ryeowook.

Click

Ini pertama kalinya Yesung menolak panggilan dari Ryeowook. Dia kembali tersenyum pada _yeoja_ didepannya saat ini namun panggilan itu kembali datang dan Yesung akhirnya mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Apa lagi? kau tidak…"

_"Hyung~~~ appo~~~ hyung dimana? Aku menunggumu hiks… appo hyung~~~ dingin~~~"_

"Jangan hubungi _hyung_ lagi Wook-_ie_."

Click

Yesung menonaktifkan ponselnya dan meminta maaf pada _yeoja_ didepannya saat ini karena panggilan Ryeowook mengganggu acara mereka.

"_Nuguya_? Kenapa _oppa_ mematikan panggilannya? Apa _oppa_ ada masalah dengan orang itu?" pertanyaan Miyoung membuat Yesung sedikit bersalah pada Ryeowook. Namun ketika ingat Ryeowook terlalu sering menipunya dan merusak acaranya hingga menghapus semua kepeduliannya pada _namja_ manis yang nyatanya saat ini menunggu Yesung di pinggir sungai tempat mereka sering bermian saat kecil hanya dengan kaos tipis dan celana jeans selutut dan sepatu dengan kaos kaki yang pendek.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya…" lidah Yesung terasa kelu ketika ia ingin mengatakan Ryeowook hanya pengganggu untuknya.

_Alasannya?_

_Itu karena hatimu ingin hal lain._

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," jawab Yesung akhirnya.

"Akhh _oppa_ mau menemaniku keliling Insadong?" Yesung segera mengiyakan permintaan _yeoja_ itu.

Dan…

Bahkan sampai bulan yang begitu hangat menyinari langit malam.

"Kenapa _oppa_ membeli boneka _winnie the pooh_?"

"Hmmm? Entahlah, ingin memeberikannya pada seseorang."

Yesung sendiri bingung kenapa ia ingin memberikannya pada Ryeowook, apa dia merasa bersalah karena tidak bicara dengan _namja_ manis itu untuk beberapa hari ini?

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

_**.**_

Sampainya dirumah, Yesung tidak mendapati Ryeowook. Ia sudah membuka seluruh pintu kamar dan tidak menemukan _namja_ manis itu dirumahnya. Dengan panik ia segera berlari mengendarai mobilnya menuju sungai didekat panti asuhan saat teringat permintaan Ryeowook tadi pagi.

"Hahhhhhh… hhhhh."

Yesung berjalan mendekat saat dilihatnya seorang _namja_ mungil meringkuk kedinginan dimalam hari hanya dengan kaos tipis dan jeans selututnya.

"Wo-Wookie?" panik Yesung segera duduk dan menarik Ryeowook dalam pelukannya.

"Hhhh _hyung_? _Appo_~~~ dingin~~~" gumaman Ryeowook semakin membuat Yesung panik.

"Hiksh… mi-_Mianhae_~~~"

"Wook-_ie_?_ Ireona_! Buka matamu,,, _hyung_ mohon!"

Bruk

Hangat!

Didalam pelukan itu Ryeowook menghela nafasnya, rasanya ia baru mendapatkan sebuah kehidupan saat nafas hangat Yesung bertiup di perpotongan lehernya.

"Kau membuat semua ini dan menunggu _hyung_ hanya untuk meminta maaf?"

Yesung menatap tidak percaya pada lentera yang meyala di bagian sungai seberang.

_"MIANHAE_! Aku minta maaf hyung, mohon maafkan aku hyung. Aku mencintai hyung. _Saranghae."_

Kurang lebih seperti itulah susunan lentera dan sebuah rangkaian kayu yang terlihat diatas aliran sungai. Rangkaian kata-kata tersebut disusun Ryeowook dengan juntaian tali disisi sungai.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

_**.**_

_Embun pagi dengan lembutnya hembusan udara pagi._

_Pancaran sinar mentari dan sebuah senyum kebahagiaan._

Ryeowook membuka matanya dan berusaha mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya untuk bersender di ranjang rumah sakit. Ia sangat tahu saat ini ia ada dirumah sakit dan jemari hangat Yesung masih menggenggam jemarinya yang tidak di infus.

"Hy-_hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook menyingkirkan poni Yesung untuk melihat wajah tampan yang kini masih terlelap.

"Hng… kau sudah bangun?" Yesung mengucek matanya untuk membiasakan sinar matahari. Semalaman ia begitu panik dan menemani Ryeowook yang pingsan.

"_Hyung_ menemaniku?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu. Pasalnya ketika ia menghubungi Yesung saat sore hari, _namja_ manis itu tengah kesakitan dan juga kedinginan namun Yesung mematikan ponselnya saat itu juga.

"_Mianhae_ tidak mempedulikanmu. _Hyung_ terlalu bodoh mencari orang untuk dicntai padahal didekat _hyung_ sendiri ada orang yang mencintai _hyung_," Yesung duduk dipinggir ranjang Ryeowook dan mencium kening _namja_ manis itu.

"_Mianhae_ membuatmu sakit seperti ini. _Mianhae_ _hyung_ membuatmu menunggu dan merasakan sakit yang begitu lama." Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya di depan wajah manis Ryeowook membuatnya menutup matanya pelan.

Chup

Melihat Ryeowook menutup matanya membuat Yesung mengecup pelan bibir tipis itu.

"Hmmm? Hy-_hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook sedikit tidak percaya.

_"Nado saranghae_."

Satu kata cinta itu membuat Ryeowook memeluk Yesung begitu erat.

"Hiks… _mianhae_ merepotkan _hyung_."

"Kalau kau menyukai _hyung_ kenapa kau tidak bilang dan membiarkan _hyung_ mencari selama ini hmmm?"

"_Mianhae_." Ryeowook menutup mukanya dengan jemarinya membuat Yesung menarik jemari mungil itu agar tidak menutupi wajah manis Ryeowook.

"Hmphhh…" cukup lama ciuman hangat Yesung membuat Ryeowook melingkarkan tangannya dileher _namja_ tampan itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

_Waktu itu, saat ketika jemariku terluka karena duri. Kau begitu panik dan segera mengulum jemariku membuat darahku berdesir dan aku menyadari wajahku memerah karenamu dan aku juga sadar aku menyukaimu._

_Ketika kau mengatakan ingin mencintai orang lain. Hatiku begitu sakit karena aku tidak ingin membagimu dengan siapapun._

_Namun ketika kau menyadari perasaanku, aku juga sadar kalau Tuhan menakdirkan kita untuk bersama dalam sebuah ikatan cinta._

* * *

**End**

* * *

Oneshoot yang cukup melelahkan untuk sore hari ini. Ca you give me one review? ._. no problem dear.

**Mohon dibaca.**

Ketika kalian berkata "_Maaf aku tidak memberimu review, karena aku sadar author-ssi juga tidak akan membacanya." _

Akan kukatakan "Aku membaca semuanya. SEMUA review dari kalian, sekalipun lewat satu minggu, satu tahun seklaipun. Aku akan begitu senang membacanya."

"_Author-ssi begitu sombong karena tidak membalas review dari pembaca."_

Aku minta maaf karena mengecewakan kalian. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Tapi percayalah aku juga ingin bicara dengan kalian.

"_Kenapa cerita yang kamu buat selalu begitu pendek?"_

Aku sadar aku akan sakit kalau terlalu lama mengetik. Tuhan memberiku kesehatan namun aku juga harus menjaga kesehatanku. Aku minta maaf untuk itu.

"_Kenapa author-ssi kalau publish lama?"_

Untuk ini aku punya alasannya. Aku kuliah, menjadi pemimpin bidang di sebuah organisasi, punya teman-teman dan keluarga yang harus diperhatikan dan aku juga sedang masa pembangunan. Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang penulis oleh karenanya aku tidak terlalu memiliki waktu untuk mengetik. aku mohon kalian mengerti masalah itu.

Sampai berjumpa di fanfic selanjutnya. Aku menyayangi kalian.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


End file.
